


Gratified

by encephala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death from Old Age, Depression, Gen, Love Letters, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Memories, Pictures, Sunsets, first fic, really short, rinsing a mug for 30 minutes, this was way more depressing in my mind, who brought the bowl of onions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encephala/pseuds/encephala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sun sets, Levi is follows his nightly routine while remembering Erwin and what they both had together. It's been almost six years since Erwin passed, but that doesn't bring Levi down. Despite his dark past, he feels content towards his life so far.</p><p>Levi soon drifts off into the dream world.<br/>Thinking of Erwin, thinking of them.<br/>For one final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratified

The setting sun illuminated the room in shades of red and orange as Levi dried his hands. A breeze made the trees sway back and forth, making the shadows on the walls dance as the sun slowly moved below the horizon.

Levi sat in a grey upholstered chair and soaked in the final moments of daylight. He slowly sipped on a cup of steaming black tea which made him comfortably warm. The two large windows in the parlor were bordered by black curtains which he kept drawn most of the time. The otherwise bare walls were orderly lined with various pictures. Some with only himself, some including friends or family, and some included Erwin. The polished frames were complimented by the dim light of sunset.

While carefully sipping his tea so he wouldn’t burn himself, Levi brought back memories of the past, specifically his past with Erwin. It’s been almost six years since Erwin died. There isn’t a day that goes by without the thought him crossing Levi’s mind. 

He’s not mourning, he feels quite the opposite actually. What once was grief that crippled Levi has turned into something comforting. A feeling of accomplishment. Like the meaning of his life, his destiny, had been fulfilled to the best of his ability. Sure there were plenty of things that him and Erwin could never do or have, but knowing that he was there until the end made those thoughts miniscule. 

Knowing that made dealing with the misery of losing someone he loved bearable.

A few years ago, Erwin fell ill and it was up to Levi to take care of him. Throughout that whole ordeal, he felt that he could do more. Levi felt like he couldn’t return the life Erwin gave him. 

One morning Levi woke up to the sight he would never have dreamed of. He never wanted this to happen, never wanted to believe it was even a possibility. What was the light to guide his way, was now burned up. A shroud of darkness engulfed Levi. In his eyes, he failed.

Next to the largest photograph of them was a framed letter. Handwritten by Erwin a few days before he passed away. This is what allowed Levi to move on.

To fight the darkness with light.

Levi got up and rinsed the mug thoroughly before walking upstairs to their bedroom. White bedding was contrasted with the dark headboard of mahogany. Levi liked the color white because it reminded him of everything clean. Wherever he could, Erwin would opt for mahogany because he liked the texture and color. Levi never admitted it, but he really liked the contrast despite hating dark wood.

Laying in that bed was never the same without Erwin. A unique warmth that couldn’t be recreated with any amount of blankets and the soft touch of a companion was always going to be lost. 

“Goodnight,” Levi said softly, as he switched off the lamp on his bedside. Levi still slept on his side of the bed, the left side, despite Erwin not being there. It just felt right. 

His breathing slowed down and he sank deeper into the soft bed. Slowly he was teleported into the dream dimension.

That beautiful smile. Holding hands in the park. Watching a movie together. Cuddling in the parlor as they both watched the sun set. Every night he would dream of Erwin in some way, but tonight it was different. Everything was more vivid, almost real. 

_Nothing is the same without you. I miss you._

The visions slowly faded as the night went on.

_I’ll be there for you again one day.  
I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have a beta read this over, but I hope it wasn't a complete turd.  
> (First time writing a fic for anything. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
